


From Home to Hell

by sweetlullaby



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlullaby/pseuds/sweetlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York didn’t turn out the way Rachel had hoped and neither did her Acting Techniques professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Home to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a self-para for a 1x1 rp account, but I loved it enough to post it on here. Enjoy!

New York was not supposed to be like this. No, it was supposed to be full of accomplishing goals and achieving dreams, living and breathing the catalogues of Broadway, performing and dancing, making friends and throwing parties. It was not supposed to be crouching down in the corner of the shower scrubbing and scrubbing until skin turned red and raw, tears mixing with the water.

\---------------------------------------

Up until now, the big city had been treating Rachel Berry well. She had made a few friends, none of them close to the caliber of friends she had in Lima, her classes were fun, the teachers were talented and helpful, and, above all else, she knew that she was close to making it to a stage on Broadway. All she had to do was throw herself into her studies and practice every chance she could. Her professors were impressed with the small girl from an even smaller town. Who would have thought that such a talent could come from Ohio? A few professors in her first semester worked with her closely to fine-tune her already-there talents, while some were over-the-top intense and constantly insulted her. Either way she didn’t care, she knew that both sets of people would help get her to where she always wanted to be.

Her first semester of college flew by quickly. It was as amazing as the movies made it out to be: staying out late, parties, going to clubs, fake I.Ds – she experienced the whole shebang. The spring semester wasn’t going the same way. It was evident from the first day of spring classes that things would be different. She only had one professor from her fall semester and all of the other ones were incredibly rude. Rachel was able to handle most of them. The only one that was proving to be a problem was her Acting Techniques professor. He was misogynistic, never bothering to stifle his anti-women remarks despite the fact that 80% of his class was female.

After getting outstanding grades in high school and her first semester at AMDA, it was frustrating that she seemed to be doing poorly in this class, especially when her classmates constantly came up to her to compliment her on the scenes she acted out in class. Everything she did was spot on and she found herself studying for the course constantly, even on the train causing her to receive odd looks from other passengers.   
¬One afternoon in the middle of February, Rachel was running lines from Promises, Promises with a classmate when her professor called her over. Setting her script down, she walked over to him and was immediately disgusted at how close he leaned into her to whisper that she was failing his class and she needed to see him after his classes were over for the day, around 8pm.

“What? That-“ she shook her head. “That can’t be possible. I rehearse for this class relentlessly.”

She realized the conversation was over when he walked away from her to assist a male classmate. At 7:45, she made her way from the library to his classroom. Although she was uneasy about being there alone with him, she knew that there were at least a few classes in progress on campus. When she got to the room, he was in his office at his desk. Rachel knocked lightly on the open door.

“Sorry I’m early, sir. I didn’t really have anything to do I figured I would just come to speak with you.”  
“Please sit down, Rachel.”

Hesitantly, she sat down in the chair in front of his desk, crossing her legs and placing her coat in her lap.

“As I already told you earlier, you’re failing this course miserably. Now, as much as I would love to see you back in my class,” he started, his eyes trailing downward from her face. “I try and give all of my students the proper tools to pass.”  
“I just don’t understand how I’m failing. I’ve put my other classes on the backburner for this one, I’ve memorizes the lines of every single scene we’ve discussed, I know all of the parts – I don’t understand.”   
“Your technique isn’t there, Rachel. The whole point of Acting Techniques is to walk out here with a proper technique. You can’t seem to pick up anything of substance.”

Before Rachel could defend herself, he stood up and walked around to the front of his desk to stand in front of her, grabbing two packets of paper.

“Now, I’m willing to offer you some extra credit. Right now.”

Her eyes grew wide with hope as she took the packet he held out to her. Spring Awakening. Rachel noted that it wasn’t thick enough to be the whole play as she thumbed through.

“How does this work?” she questioned, standing up but not looking up. “We run through and then you critique me?”  
“Exactly. You have to give yourself to the performance. When you’re in this role, you are no longer Rachel Berry, you are Wendla Bergmann from Germany. And I am your Melchior Gabor.”

Walking into the classroom portion of the room, she set her things down and joined her professor in the middle of the room. The portion of the play he had chosen was the first act. They only rehearsed scenes which included Wendla and Melchior. She was doing well and he was even complimenting her. They got to the final scene and Rachel grew uncomfortable as she read ahead. She looked at the clock on the wall – it was already 9:30. 

“Do you think we could finish this another time? I-I live all the way in Brooklyn and I’m still uncomfortable riding the subways and buses at night.”  
“No, we’ll finish this now. I’ll give you a ride home when we’re done.”

Rachel cleared her throat, not wanting him to think that she was not dedicated. 

“Okay.”

Her professor smirked and stepped away from her. Rachel took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes in an attempt to get back in character. Opening her eyes, she turned around and rushed forward, throwing herself into the scene. The dialogue flew by and suddenly, Rachel found herself at the part of the play in which Melchior grabs Wendla and kisses her passionately. At first, she thought they would simply skip over this part of the play, knowing how sexual it got. Instead, she found herself in her professor’s embrace, his lips against hers. 

As soon as she tried to push him away she realized that she was nowhere near as strong as he was. She twisted her head around and finally broke free from the kiss, though his grip on her did not loosen. 

“What are you doing?!”  
“This is all a part of the script, Rachel. This is what I mean about your technique not being there.” He brought both of their bodies to the ground as he spoke. “You have to completely put yourself in the role.” His knees pried her legs open, dropping himself between them. “Submit to the role.”

His words were coming out as growls. Her heart was pounding so hard, she could hear it. Although she tried to twist away from him, his grip on both of her hands above her head was too strong. His other hand slid down her body, stopping momentarily to fondle her breasts through the thin leotard she was wearing. She cursed herself for having not changed out of her dance clothes before seeing him. He hiked up her skirt and pushed the leotard to the side. 

“Get off of me!”

The laugh that came from the monster above her sent chills down her spine. 

“That’s not in the script, love.”

Rachel started screaming as she tears fell down her face. His hand moved back up and he smacked her hard across the face. As he let go of her hands, she covered her face, in shock. As she froze for the moment, he took the opportunity to push his pants down and Rachel realized suddenly that they had been unbuttoned the whole time. 

“Please don’t do this,” she cried, shaking her head. “Please. I-I beg you. I’ll drop the class, I won’t tell anyone. Please!”

As soon as the final ‘please’ left her lips, he thrust into her, ignoring the slaps and scrapes across his chest.

\---------------------------------------

As she finally stumbled out of the classroom and ran from AMDA, the tears continued to stream down her face. Rachel had no idea how long he had kept her in there. All she knew was that it was enough for him to have pleased himself twice. The whole thing made her feel dirty. She wrapped her coat around herself and hugged her bag close. Instead of taking the train, she hailed a taxi, quietly murmuring her address and curling up in the seat. She could feel her cell phone buzzing in her bag but nothing could make her reach for it. When the taxi driver pulled up in front of her building, she tossed the money at him and walked upstairs as quickly as she could.

Rachel ran straight into the bathroom, stripping her clothes and dropping her bag before turning on the shower. She scrubbed as hard as she could, trying to get the memories to swirl down the drain with the dirt, sweat, and blood that had accumulated throughout the day. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Rachel was supposed to succeed in New York City. She was supposed to study at her dream school and then get a leading role in an award-winning musical. She wasn’t supposed to have gotten in a situation where she lost control, where she was taken advantage of. New York City was supposed to be her home, not her hell.


End file.
